Connecting With Each Other
by sammy55
Summary: This begins the moment after Ricky says 'I love you.' to John. There is lots of drama. Ricky and Amy majorly connect in this and will eventually be together.
1. Chapter 1

**This begins immediately after Ricky said 'I love you' to John in the season finally!**

**This was my fist ever secret life story! Since I wrote my first chapter (which stunk!), I have gotten a lot of advice and help. I improved my first chapter (Finally). If I do say so myself I think it is much better than the first one! Enjoy and please review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ricky looked down at his son. "I love you..."

Ben came into the room and saw Ricky in the room with Amy sleeping. "What are you doing in here?!"

Ricky turned to glare at Ben as John began to scream. "I am visiting my son, who you just woke up. Go outside. We will talk." He shoved Ben through the door roughly.

Amy said "What was that about?" Ricky shrugged and quickly tried to put John back to sleep. He rocked him until he and Amy were both asleep. He looked at his son for a little, and then switched his gaze to Amy. There were dark circles under her eyes after just 2 days of broken sleep. On an impulse, he went over to her and gently brushed his lips against hers. She twitched but didn't wake.

Ben stormed up to Ricky the minute he came out. "Why were you in there?"

Ricky looked at Ben as if he was an idiot. "I was visiting my son. Why else would I be here?"

Ben just glared at Ricky, refusing to answer the question. "Just stay away from my Amy!" He turned and walked to the waiting chauffer and got in the car. Ricky rolled his eye and walked back inside to watch over John.

Amy woke after awhile. "What did Ben say?" Ricky repeated the conversation. Amy rolled her eyes. "I hate it when Ben calls me 'His Amy'. I keep telling him I am not his Amy!" She looked over at Ricky and smiled. Ricky opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when the nurse to teach Amy how to breastfeed walked in.

Ricky got up and walked to the kitchen, looking around for something to eat. Finding nothing he wandered into the family room. He looked at the picture taken at the hospital a few days earlier. It showed him holding John and leaning into Amy. They looked just like a family. On impulse he walked back to Amy's room just as the nurse was walking out. He looked in and saw Amy sitting on her bed, a blanket covering her chest and John. He walked in and sat down on a chair simply enjoying watching her. Amy looked up at him, not at all uncomfortable with him in there. "You know, it is not as bad as people say."

Ricky grinned, relaxing for the first time in days. There was no one ridiculing him, no one was going to take his son, and he was sitting here watching Amy and his son.

Then he quickly turned around as John kicked off the blanket, announcing that he was done. He only turned so that Amy could not see the smirk spreading across his face. When he turned around Amy was burping John on her shoulder. There was a very loud burp and Amy felt wetness spreading on her shoulder. John had spit up. She quickly gave John to Ricky, who was trying to keep from laughing. Amy came back and took John from Ricky, and then sat on the bed. She looked from John to Ricky. "I have a lot to learn don't I?"

Ricky nodded. "But I will help you. I know how to take care of babies from Margaret. I know that John will need a diaper change soon."

Amy grinned and took John to the changing table and quickly changed his diaper, as if she had done this all her life. Ricky raised his eyebrows. Amy smiled and sat back down on the bed, yawning. "I know how to change diapers! I watched my mom enough times with Ashley!" She stopped, yawning again. "I am really tired though. John has been up every two hours or so. I love him though."

Ricky walked over and looked down at Johns swiftly closing eyes. "I love you." He whispered this looking over at Amy as he spoke. She too was falling asleep, worn out from so little sleep. He gently stroked her hair for a few minutes, then took John from her arms and set him down in the bassinet. He then settled himself in the chair, although he wasn't tired. He was ready for a long night.

**Hey I hoped you liked it! I thought it was a lot better than the first time around! Tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I do not own any characters in this story. ABC Family does.**

Ricky woke up with a start, his cell phone vibrating in his pants pocket. He was in Amy's room, sleeping in the chair. John and Amy were asleep. He quickly got up and went just outside the room and flipped open his phone. "Hello, Adrian. What's going on?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over." Adrian said, sweetly.

"I can't Adrian I am at Amy's house right now. John has been very fussy tonight and Amy is very tired. I don`t want to leave right now."

"Why are you worried about Amy?! She can take care of the baby by herself! You're not a good daddy type and you know you are not." Adrian sounded as if she was going to cry.

"Are you jealous still Adrian?" Ricky snickered.

"I just don't like that you are spending so much time with Amy. What about me?"

Ricky snorted "What about you? I have a son to take care of now. But maybe I can manage a little time with you tomorrow. If you are a good girl, that is."

"Forget it; you obviously have more important things to do than be with me!" Adrian quickly hung up the phone before Ricky could answer. Ricky chuckled, shaking his head at her attitude. He slipped quietly back into the room, only to find John whimpering and tossing around. Ricky rushed over to the bassinet and picked him up whispering "What's wrong, little buddy?" John continued to whimper. Ricky tried to calm him down but John kept crying louder. Amy jerked awake.

"What's wrong with John? Is he hungry?" Amy came up to Ricky and took John, shushing and murmuring to him, trying to quiet him.

"I can go get a bottle if you want."

Amy shook her head and sat down on the bed. "No I better breastfeed him again. Could you turn around?" Ricky nodded and turned away. Amy slipped down her robe and covered up her chest and John with a baby blanket and said to Ricky "Ok you can turn around now." Ricky turned around and sat beside Amy, listening to his son suck and coo. He grinned at the sound. Amy looked at him and said "Thank you for staying here and helping me."

"Of course. Like I told you before I am going to help with the baby. I wouldn't leave you when we are both exhausted. We can at least help each other. As long as you don't mind that I am staying here."

Amy shook her head quickly and yawned before answering. "No I enjoy having you here. It is a great help. And now at least if we are both awake we can help each other. You are a great help around the house too. And my mom and dad are getting to know you better to so that is good." John was finished drinking and Amy handed him over to Ricky so he could burp him and she could pull up her shirt. She turned to Ricky and said "Who was that calling on your phone?"

Ricky jumped, startling John, and hurrily calmed him down then turned to Amy surprise in his eyes. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I heard you go out the door and I figured that you were talking on the phone because I didn't think you were leaving because you left your jacket in here. So who was it?"

"It was Adrian asking for me to come over there."

Amy looked down at her hands in her lap. "Are you going over there?"

"I told her that John was fussy tonight and I didn't want to leave you, alone with the baby. At least not yet."

Amy smiled and looked over at Ricky. "Thank you." She smiled and leaned over and gave Ricky's hand a small squeeze. Ricky looked down at their hands and smiled. He looked over at John and then to Amy and said "You're welcome." He scooted closer to Amy and looked into her eyes. He leaned in slowly until their lips met. Amy tensed and Ricky thought she would pull away, but then she relaxed and squeezed Ricky's hand again. They pulled apart and Amy looked at her vibrating phone, which was lying on the table. She picked it up and read the caller ID out loud. "Ben." She looked at Ricky, unsure what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank all of you that reviewed! So many more than I ever hoped for. Also, thank you for adding me to your Favorite Authors and Stories list. I promise I will do my best to not disappoint you. Also I am amazed of how many views my story got! Over 850! That is more than I ever hoped! Thank you and please continue to write reviews! Enjoy! This starts right after the last one ended. The characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Brenda Hampton and ABC family.**

Amy picked up her gently vibrating phone and read the caller ID out loud. "Ben." She looked at Ricky, unsure what to do. Ricky looked uncertain. He walked over to a whimpering John and gestured for Amy to answer. She looked down at the phone then flipped it open. In a slightly guilty voice she said "Ben? Why are you up this late?"

"Oh I`m so sorry Amy! I didn't think that you would be up now! I was just going to leave you a voice mail! But since you are up, I love you."

Amy let out a soft groan, and only managed a half-hearted "Me too."

"Amy are you ok? You seem… off."

"Yes I am fine Ben. I am just tired. Ben has been fussy all day and night. But Ricky has been here all da…" She trailed off glancing at Ricky. She just realized that she had just given away the fact that Ricky was here. She groaned softly, bracing herself for a flurry of questions.

"What?! Why is Ricky there? He has no right to be there!"

"Ben! Yes he has a right! John is his son too! His, not yours Ben!"

"But you are my Amy!"

Amy sighed. She hated it when he called her that. "Ben. For the last time, I am not 'your Amy'. I`m not Ricky`s Amy either. Right now, I am John`s Amy and that is all."

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few minutes then a pitiful voice said "Are you mad at me?"

It took all of Amy's self-control to keep from yelling at Ben or throwing the phone against the wall. "No Ben. I`m just tired and I`m confused right now."

"Well, do you want to go out tomorrow night?"

"Ben! I just got home from the hospital! I can't go out with you tomorrow! I just want to focus on John, right now. Got it?"

The voice on the other end replied "I got it. Good night Amy. I love you." Amy winced then slammed the phone shut, not bothering to say goodbye. She threw her phone on her bedside table and flopped back onto her bed, groaning aloud. Ricky smirked and said innocently "The Sausage Prince bothering you?"

Amy glared at him but replied. "I don't see why he get it threw his thick head that I cant see him the day after I get home from the hospital! I belong to John, right now, and that is all!" Amy looked over at Ricky as if daring him to argue. He nodded. "You are right. Ben doesn't treat you right. You need to forget him."

Amy raised her eyebrows at him and said "Someone like you?" Ricky shook his head. "No. Well maybe."

Ricky took a deep breath and began to speak softly and carefully. "Amy. I really like you. I more than like you. I think even though I keep telling myself that you would never be with me after what I did, I really do love you." He looked over at Amy. She was looking at Ricky, mouth slightly agape. She said quietly "I need some time to figure out my feelings. Can you please go home or go sleep in the chair?" Ricky nodded and silently went over to her and pressed his lips onto hers, so gently she could barely feel them. When he backed away slightly, he whispered "Goodnight Amy. Think about what I said." He smirked at Amy's shocked face and went over to the chair and got comfortable. He whispered silently to himself "I love you Amy. I _know_ you love me to. Even if you don't realize it yet. You do." He smirked again at Amy`s face, still frozen in shock, and closed his eyes to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry this took so long to get up! I was having a MAJOR writers block. I don't like this chapter as much as the others. When you review I have a favor to ask of you: Will you please give me ideas of what should happen next? I have been having trouble writing lately and some ideas would be a lot of help! But if you don't that is ok! Enjoy!**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS.**

_6 am_. Amy stumbled from her bed to reach John, who had been extremely fussy all night. She was mad at herself for telling Ricky to go home for the night. He had been staying over almost every night since John had come home. She had finally told him to go home, that he needed his rest. He didn't want to leave but she had finally persuaded him to, if only for one night. She was regretting that decision right now. She quieted John then quickly slipped down her night gown to breastfeed him. She had gotten used to the feeling quickly, but still gave him bottles whenever Ben was over. She wondered why she wouldn't let Ben see her breastfeed, but yet she would allow Ricky to. She was jolted out of her thoughts by Johns crying, telling her that he was done. Amy put him back, fixed her nightgown, and was about to go back to sleep when there was a quiet knock on the door. Amy quickly crossed the room and opened the door. Ben was there, holding a flower. He smiled and said "Good morning, beautiful." He handed Amy the flower, swiftly kissed her, and walked to the bed.

Amy just stood there, thoughts rushing through her head a hundred miles an hour. Her thoughts toward Ben and Ricky came crashing down on her at once. She quickly snapped out of her trance as Ben sat down on her bed. "What are you doing here?" she said in a way that more harsh than it needed to be. She could see hurt and confusion in Ben's eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" "_How come, whenever he asks that question, he always managed to sound more pathetic then the last time?"_Amy thought. Her eyes hardened. "No, Ben! I am not mad at you. But I _need_ to talk to you about something serious." Ben started to fidget.

"Okay…"

Amy sat down next to Ben. "You know when you needed time to think? I gave you time. Now, you need to give _me_ time to think." Ben's eyes narrowed. He knew what she needed to think about. _"Damn," _She thought as she read his expression.

"I was right all along, wasn't I?! You have feelings for Ricky!" He glared at Amy.

"No! I don't have feelings for Ricky," she lied, and was surprised at how easily it came out.

Ben hissed through his teeth "Liar!" Then he turned and stormed out the door, slamming it and waking John up. Amy quickly shushed him, and sat back down on the bed. Hot tears started to flow freely from her eyes. Her only thoughts were, _"He_ _is_ _right. I_ have_ feelings for Ricky. I have been lying to him all this time."_ The thought wouldn't leave her mind, and she found that it was easier for her heart to accept the fact that she now had a choice to make. She heard footsteps in the hallway but ignored them. The silent tears streamed down her face, and she didn't bother to stop them. Suddenly she heard a voice. A voice that now meant her comfort, caring, help, and protection.

"Amy?! What's wrong? Are you ok? What happened?" Ricky gathered her into a hug and she wepted into his shoulder.

Time passed. Amy didn't know how long she sat there sobbing into Ricky's shoulder. All the sadness, frustration, anger, and fear from the past nine months were coming out now. And she was crying into the shoulder of the very person who caused all of it.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! But I really like the ending! Tell me what you think and give me ideas for the next chapter. I`m having a major writers block! What should happen?! Please tell me what you think in the reviews. I didn't like this chapter as much as the other ones but tell me what you think! The next chapter will be much better I promise! There will be plenty of drama next time. And sorry that it is so short! Again, I blame writers block! Please write reviews! I will reply, unless it just says keep writing or that it was a good story. I love to hear those but there is not much to say to those besides "Thank you!" And I really am thankful!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank every single person who reviewed my story! I also want to thank my three amazing betas! And please continue to review my stories! Enjoy and hopefully I will be able to write more often. I have been busy lately but Spring break is coming so hopefully I will be able to post one or two more chapters!**

Amy slowly started to calm down. She was reduced to sniffling. She leaned back onto her pillow and looked at Ricky. His face was full of concern and confusion. "Will you tell me what happened? Why were you crying like that?"

"I-It was Ben. He was here and we had a fight. He left and-and…" Amy sniffled and looked away, towards the window. She gasped.

Ricky walked towards the window and looked outside. He looked back towards Amy, smirking. "It looks like the Sausage Prince has come to ask for your forgiveness." Amy groaned, falling back onto her bed, her eyes bright with barely held back tears. She listened to the footstep of Ben coming up the stairs.

"Amy? Are you there? We need to discuss some things." Without waiting for a reply he walked into the room. He looked around the room, taking in Amy's tearstained face and Ricky's wet shoulder. "So, after we get into a simple fight you immediately go to 'Tricky Ricky'. I thought you were better than him."

Ricky started towards Ben, anger in his eyes, but Amy held him back. "No Ben! I didn't go crawling to Ricky! I was crying and he was here to comfort me. And he is just as good as you! Maybe better in some areas, though." She looked pointy at Ricky who was holding a soundly sleeping John. Ricky smirked.

"So you are choosing Ricky over me, because he is better with John?"

"_Will Ben ever grow out of his stupidity?" _Amy thought. "Ben I haven't chosen any one yet. I just want to focus on John and nothing else right now."

Ben's eyes narrowed and he looked at Ricky, thinking. He snapped around suddenly and looked at Amy. "You were just using me to make Ricky jealous, weren't you?"

Amy grinned. "Ben if you think that, then you are just stupid!"

Ben snorted. "_Me_ stupid? You are the one who got pregnant at fifteen!" Amy gasped and her eyes filled with tears. She fell back onto the bed, sobbing again. Ricky glared at Ben. Ben realized that he had gone too far. He walked over to Amy and began to stroke her hair."Amy, I am sorry. I went too far. I was angry. I`m sorry."

"Ben! Get out! Let me think! I will call you later! Just get out!" Amy yelled. Ben quickly walked out of her house.

Ricky walked over to Amy and gathered her up in a hug, setting her on his lap. "Amy, it is ok. You deserve better than Ben. But just calm down."

Amy calmed down quickly. She scooted off of Ricky's lap her face red with embarrassment. "I`m sorry. I must look like a wreck."

Ricky smirked. "No you look beautiful." Amy blushed and went to her bathroom to wash her face. Ricky smirked again and called "Well you do." He walked over to John and smiled down at him. Amy walked over to the bassinet and looked down at John as well.

Amy gently touched John's lips, smiling. "He has your lips."

Ricky grinned. "But he has your eyes. Your nose too. Your right though, he does have my lips. My hair to." He gently Johns fuzzy hair. He looked over at Amy and smiled.

Amy smiled back. "What am I going to say to Ben?" She murmured.

Ricky raised his eyebrows and asked "Say to him about what?"

"Do you think I am going to get back with him, after what he said to me?!" Amy looked into Ricky's dark brown eyes.

Ricky smirked. "Of course not. But I think he is smart enough to know that, don't you?"

Amy grinned and said "No, I don't." She pulled out her phone and pressed the speed dial button for Ben's number.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be Amys phone call to Ben and then her connecting with Ricky. And then a surprise visitor stops by. What will happen?**

**Thank you for reading this and please review! I love to read reviews. And if you have any criticism please share it with me! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry to all my Readers who have been waiting for this! I have had no time to write! But I just got my laptop, so I can write at night now. I really do not like this chapter. The only part I like is the ending. In your reviews please give me ideas for what you think should happen. And I noticed that a lot of people read this, but not a lot of people have reviewed. I am fine with that! I love reviews, but I am more worried about the views my story has gotten! Sorry for the long authors note! Please enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy waited for Ben to pick up on the other line. She scowled as she heard the voice mail. _"Hey this is Ben leave a message." _ She frowned. _"Ben __**always**__ picks up his phone. __**Always**__."_ She turned to Ricky. "He didn't pick up."

Ricky smirked. "He is probably too afraid to face you. He is not a real man." Amy opened her mouth to speak but John started to cry. Ricky walked over and picked him up. He looked up at Amy, smirking. "Bottle or you?"

Amy glared at Ricky but said "Me. Turn around." Ricky turned around as always. When Amy was covered he turned back. He smirked as he always did when he saw Amy breastfeed John. It was hard not to smirk at the sight.

After John was finished Ricky took John from Amy and went over to change his diaper. When he was finished he put John back in his bassinet and turned to Amy. She was still sitting on the bed, staring down at the phone in her hands. She looked up at Ricky. "Should I try him again?"

Ricky shook his head. "If he is too afraid to talk to you then he doesn't deserve you." Amy smiled but still looked worried. Ricky walked over to the bed and gently took the phone from her hands. He set it on the bedside table and murmured "Amy we need to talk too."

Amy sighed "I suppose you are right. Sit down."

Ricky sat down then looked at Amy. "_God, she is beautiful._" He took Amy's hand in his. "Amy you remember what I said to you a few nights ago, right?" Amy nodded. "Well it is killing me to see you with that wimpy kid who can't even take care of his self, let alone anyone else!"

"Ricky, be fair. Ben has been pampered all his life. He doesn't know anything different."

Ricky sighed. "Amy that is what I meant. He doesn't know what normal kids go through. He has lived a sheltered life and you deserve better than him."

"Ricky I just don't know anymore." The tears had started to flow again. "I just want to be John`s Amy right now. I want to focus on him, not on a relationship."

Ricky smirked. "But _I_ am here every day to check on you. Ben comes around maybe once a week. Maybe he is too scared to face the responsibility`s he _said_ he would take up when he married you. He said he would take care of you and John. He isn't. I am."

Amy looked at Ricky and smiled softly. "Maybe you are right. Maybe Ben is scared of responsibility. But maybe he is just giving me time to think." Amy looked out the window, sighing.

Ricky gently turned Amy`s head towards him. "Amy he is just not a man. But I am man enough to take responsibility for someone I _love_." He gently leaned towards Amy and bought their lips together in a gentle kiss. Amy tensed up and Ricky thought she was going to pull away. But she relaxed and leaned into the kiss. At that moment the world was perfect for Amy. Then the door opened to reveal a very angry looking Ben and Adrian.

**I like the ending but that is it. Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter. I will hopefully be able to write more often. I am going to try and get the next chapter up soon! The next chapter will be what happens next. And in the next few chapters there may be a little twist in the story. Please review and thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I am sorry this took so long to get up. I couldn't figure out how to say what I wanted to say. I have a favor to anyone who reviews: What should happen in the next few chapters to create more drama? Thank you to all who reviewed and thank you to my two wonderful Betas! Butterflyfeelings, you are awesome and super sweet! Thanks for all the help! Enjoy and please review!**

Amy looked at the doorway. She wasn't sorry she was caught. Her only thought was _"Why did Ben have to ruin my kiss with Ricky?"_ She looked over at John and found him sleeping. She looked at Ben and said calmly "So, you are with Adrian now? First you insult me, and then you have to cheat on me?" Ricky smirked, proud of Amy's boldness.

"No, I am not with Adrian. I would never get with that slut." Ben`s cheeks were flushed red. Adrian gave him a strange look. He ignored her, looking from Amy to Ricky.

Ricky smirked. "What's wrong Adrian? Cat got your tongue? You aren't usually one to stand there and be called a slut, especially by a geek." Adrian opened her mouth to yell but Ricky cut her off. "You don't seem to surprised though"

"I knew you were with her, since you turned down having sex with me." Now it was Bens turn to give Adrian a strange look. Adrian was too busy walking over to Amy. She raised her hand, as if to slap her. Ricky grabbed her hand and yanked her away.

His face was bright red. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Amy gave him a smile, her eyes bright.

"Amy, I thought you were going to think about it, then call me. But no, you go to Ricky." Ben was almost in tears.

"Ben, did you really think that I would get back with you after you call me a slut to my face!"

"Amy, I apologized. I was angry. I do love you. Please think about it this time." "He took a necklace out of his pocket, and placed it gently on her neck. It was a pure gold necklace with a emerald stone set in it. Amy gently touched the stone, and then looked at Ben, tears in her eyes.

Ben I can't accept this. Not after what I have put you through."

"What have you put me through? Whatever I have done, I have done on my own will. Unlike you." He turned to glare at Ricky.

Amy sighed, annoyed once again. "Ben, for the last time I wasn't forced to do anything. Got it?" Ben nodded reluctantly. "Ricky could you and Adrian go wait in the kitchen? Ben and I need to talk." Ricky nodded and pushed a fuming Adrian out the doorway. Amy pulled Ben over to the bed.

"Amy, I really love you. I want to marry you. I want to be John's step-father." Amy couldn't help but think that Ben would never be like a father to John.

"Ben I know. Right now I am all confused. I don't know which of my feelings are real. So I need time to think about something's. When I say I need time, I mean I don't want you to come over until I call you."

Ben nodded, but his eyes were bright with sadness and anger. "But Ricky is here every day! It isn't fair!"

"_Geez, how whiny can he sound?"_ Amy thought. "But he has a right to see his son."

"Do you let Ricky see you breastfeed?"

Amy gasped. "Ben that is kind of… none of your business." Ben's eyes hardened. He was smart enough to know what that meant. "Look, I just need to think about some things ok. That isn't a yes or a no." Ben nodded and left. Ricky walked in soon after. His cheek had a bright red mark on it. "Adrian get a little mad?" Ricky glared at her.

"So are you and the 'Sausage Prince' over now?"

"No. I need time to think." Amy looked up into Ricky's eyes, hoping he would understand.

Ricky gently pulled her up and kissed her. When he pulled away he looked her in the eye. "I understand. And I know you will make the right decision." The smirk on his face told Amy he expected to be chosen. For once Amy couldn't disagree with him. How could she ever get back with Ben after what he said?

**Ok, I have to say, I hate this chapter. It feels just…. I'm not sure. I just don't like it. In the next few chapters, Amy will be thinking about who to choose. But a complication arises. Who will she choose?**

**Please review! And if you are interested in being my Beta, please mention that in your review! **

**Thank you for reading! Sorry for being slow to get this up! I still have writers block, but it not as bad! And I have been busy lately! Softball season started, and we have a lot of games! But I should be able to get one chapter up at least once a week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry for the wait but I am feeling lazy! And I am writing two one-shots for Secret Life! And I am re-writing my first chapter! But those won't be done till later. I wanted to finish this first. I would like to thank my betas for their help. This story would not be as good without them. And I would like to thank all who have read and reviewed my story. Please put on your Author alert, because I am writing one-shots now, so they won't be under my story. Sorry again for the delay! I have been busy because my softball team practices everyday and has 2 games a week or so. I wanted to write but I just couldn't get any words from my brain to the paper! So I don't like this chapter much but hopefully you do! **

**Butterflyfeelings- You are an awesome beta! Thank you for inspiring me. Also, thank you for the ideas in this chapter, as well as the next! I couldn't of done this without you! You rock!**

**Hollowmeadow- Thank you for all of the ideas! You are an awesome beta! You always help me through writers block!**

**Chefchick- You are a very good confidence booster! Thank you!**

**Inkyhat11- Thank you so much for showing me how to improve my writing! You are a major help!**

Amy shot up in bed. The room was silent. She relaxed and laid back on her pillows. Then she remembered John; he was usually up by now. She jumped up and raced over to the bassinet. John was there, seemingly sleeping. Amy relaxed again. But then she noticed; John's chest was hardly moving. She put her hand on his chest tenderly. Thankfully, he was still breathing. She moved her hand from his chest and to his forehead. It was hot, hotter than it should be. She knew enough to know that.

Amy gently, but hurriedly, picked him up and rushed downstairs. No one was home. She fumbled with the phone, and then dialed her dad's number. No answer. Amy stood for a minute, her mind blank. Who could she call? Her mother was working, her father was who knows where, and her sister was at school. John's small coughs brought her back to reality. Ricky…Ricky! Amy dashed up the stairs and fumbled to flip open her cell phone. She quickly dialed his number. "_Ring… Ring…Beep! Leave a message.." _Amy was on the verge of tears. She left a tearful message, struggling to support the infant and talk at the same time. "Ricky, this is Amy. John's sick. He's not breathing right and has a fever. I-I'm home alone and have no way to get to the hospital. I don't know what to do Ricky…" her voice broke, "Just… Call me when you can." Amy hung up and sat on her bed and cuddled John.

Ricky tapped his foot impatiently and looked at the clock for what seemed to be the millionth time. He wanted to check on John but had stupidly left his phone in his car. But class was over in a few minutes, so he could go get it soon. He turned his attention back to the teacher. He was droning on and on about the Civil War. He looked at the other students. Only goody-goodies like Ben were actually paying attention.. He jumped when the bell rang, but was the first out the door. He walked down the hallway, purposely ignoring Adrian when he walked past her locker. He could feel her glare, but didn't acknowledge them. He pushed the door open and broke into a run. He unlocked his car and turned on his phone. One new message. Ricky flicked open the phone rapidly and listened to the message. His face grew pale. He called Amy back. His sweaty fingers dialed the wrong numbers several times, but finally got it after a few tries "Hello? Amy, how's John?"

The voice on the other end sounded broken and beaten, like she had given up.. He could tell that she was crying "Oh Ricky… John is barely breathing and has a very high fever! I don't know what to do! W-what if he doesn't make it?" She broke down again.

Ricky was on the verge of tears himself at the thought of losing his son, but he had to be strong for Amy. "Ok Amy, I'm on my way. Be ready outside." Ricky hung up and pulled out of the school parking lot speedily. He almost crashed into a car on his way out, and cursed. He made an effort to calm down. The last thing Amy needed was for him to get in a car crash. He smirked. It wasn't like she would go to Ben if anything happened to him.

He blinked. He was at Amy's house in no time. She was standing outside, with John in his car seat and looking worn out. Her eyes were weary and hopeless. He helped them in, being careful with them. They were both so fragile, so breakable. He was almost in tears when he saw his son. He looked so small and helpless. He was barely breathing and was very pale. Ricky and Amy both jumped visibly as he coughed harshly. But he was too tired to cry. Ricky did his best to stay close to the speed limit, but he couldn't help but go over it at times. He pulled into the emergency room parking lot and basically pulled Amy and John up to the desk.

The receptionist looked up. "What's wrong?" she said nonchalantly. She popped gum in his face obnoxiously and played with her flaming red hair.

Despite the tension, Ricky could help but think, _"What's wrong? Oh nothing, me and the girl I got pregnant just wanted to come running in at full speed with our son."_

But then it hit him. His son could die if he didn't act fast. He quickly explained what was wrong. The receptionist simply nodded and called a doctor. When the doctor came into take their son away, Ricky had to hold him and Amy back. The hysterical girl thrashed in his tight grip and screamed "No! Let me stay with him!" Tears ran down her cheeks, and she let them flow freely.

Ricky gently took her over to sit in a hospital chair, even though he felt like screaming himself. How could all of this happen in one day? Amy was crying looking over his shoulder. Suddenly, she gasped. He turned around, thinking that it was something about John. But it was only four men quickly wheeling a stretcher into the hospital. As the door swung in and out he could hear the muted sound of an ambulance. Ricky shrugged. He didn't recognize the guy on the stretcher.

But Amy did. There on the stretcher, lying bleeding and broken… Was Ben.

**Hey! Hope you liked it! Most likely I will get my two one-shots up first… Unless I want to write this instead! This story is one of my longer ones! And I am kind of getting hooked on this story! I really like the direction it is going! There is bit of a twist in the tale in the next chapter! But we will also find out about Ben and John! But if you have anything to ask me or suggestions for my next chapter, don't hesitate to tell me in a review! Or even email me! I am always looking for new betas! If you are interested in being my beta just tell me! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry it has been so long! I have been busy with school and with friends. And whenever I sat down to write I couldn't think. I had general ideas about something to write. But hopefully this chapter will be good enough! And I have on, possibly two more chapters already planned out. The only problem is finding some time to actually sit down and right. **

**Hollowmeadow- I talk to you every day and you help me with every chapter! You are an awesome beta! You rock!**

**Butterflyfeelings- You are awesome! We need to talk more! You are so helpful!**

**Chefchick- You are my best friend and a very helpful beta!**

**Inkyhat11- You are a very good writer and are very helpful when helping me make my story better!**

**Hope you enjoy and please review!**

Amy jumped up, surprising Ricky. He looked around, thinking there was a grim looking doctor standing there. Instead all he saw was the men running across the spotless white hospital floor. The bright red emergency light was on. He was too busy thinking about John to notice that Amy had gotten up and was running towards the men until he heard her desperate cry of "No!"

He looked up, expecting to see a grim looking doctor standing there, but instead he saw one of the men that had been pushing the stretcher gently holding Amy back. The stretcher was just disappearing through the hospital doors. Ricky rushed over to Amy and gently took her into his arms. "What's wrong?" He asked, confused at her reaction. He looked down at her small, pale, and very tearstained face.

Amy looked up and him and mumbled something. Ricky looked down at her questionably. She looked over at the door where the men and stretcher had gone. "That was Ben…" Ricky thought he hadn't heard her right at first. How could that of been Ben?

"Are you sure?"

Amy looked up and Ricky saw that she was about to break down. "Yes I am sure. That was Ben." Amy stumbled over to her seat, barley able to see. She was too busy thinking. _"I thought Ricky was the guy for me. But when I saw Ben… I felt like my heart was ripped out."_ She wasn't thinking about Ben dying, only her feelings. She realized that Ricky was shaking her, trying to get her to stand. She looked up and saw the doctor standing there. She stood and hurried over to the doctor. She stumbled most of the way but managed not to fall.

When they made it over the doctor looked grim. "John is stable; though not out of danger yet. I would advise you to go home. We will call you if anything changes." He barely looked at them before turning his head and walking away. Amy and Ricky leaned against each other and made their way out into the parking lot and into Ricky's car. They were silent on the way home. Each was thinking something different. Ricky was thinking about John and what he would do if he died.

Amy was thinking about Ben. _"Who would do this to Ben? He never did anything! What if Ricky set this whole thing up? He would have me all to himself then!" _ Amy shook her head, disgusted with herself. Now she was just being paranoid. Ricky would never do that. Amy looked at Ricky and smiled. Ricky said softly "Are you ok? I know how hard it must be for John to be in the hospital."

Amy noticed her didn't say anything about Ben, but she didn't blame him. "I am ok. I want to talk when you aren't driving." Amy smiled softly then looked away. She looked more like a ghost then a real person, being pale from nerves, and gaunt from lack of sleep. In the faint street light she looked as sickly as John. Ricky nodded and more paid attention to the road.

Around 15 minutes later they were both in Amy's room, sitting silently. "Do you think John and Ben will be ok?" Amy burst out, unable to bear the silence.

Ricky glanced over then looked out the window to the moon. "I don't know what happened to Ben. John I think will be ok though." He didn't sound very convincing though. Amy settled down into silence. They both visibly jumped up when the phone.

Amy grabbed it first. "Hello? Doctor, is John ok? Will he live…" Amy trailed off listening to the voice on the other line. All Ricky heard of the conversation was the occasional "Um-hum." from Amy.

Eventually Amy hung up and sat on the bed, staring blankly out the window. Ricky gently shook her. "Well?"

Amy looked at him. "That was Ben's dad. He told me Ben is in surgery right now. Ben was mugged by four men in masks then shot twice. He was able to call for help before passing out. There is no word on whether or not he will survive." Amy once more retreated into silence. Minutes passed before either one of them spoke. "I will be right back. I think Ashley is here and I want to talk to her." Amy spoke a she was opening the door. Ricky simply nodded, unable to think straight.

Amy walked into the hall and paused to breath. So much had happened in a day. She couldn't keep the question _"What else could go wrong?"_ from flashing through her head. She opened the bathroom door and saw the answer to her silent question.

Ashley was standing in front of the mirror looking down at a pregnancy test. Amy couldn't see the sign, but just the sight of the Ashley doing what she had done nine months ago was enough to make her fall back into the wall. Ashley spun around and they both stared at each other, neither willing to do anything until the test results showed.

**Ok I didn't like it much until I got to the last few paragraphs, but hopefully you liked the whole thing! I hope to get a couple more One-shots up over the weekend, plus another chapter if I have time.**

**In the next few chapters you will learn:**

**Is Ashley pregnant?**

**Will Ben live?**

**Will John live?**

**Please review! The more reviews, the faster the update!**


	10. Authors Note

**Authors Note! PLEASE READ!**

**I rewrote my very first chapter! I have had several people tell me, **_**most**_** very nicely, that my first chapter was their least favorite chapter! I have to say I agree! So I rewrote it! I added quite a few parts to it and changed almost everything. It still has the same meaning as the first time around, just A LOT better written!**

**I hope you read it and review what you think!**

**~THANK YOU~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey thanks to everyone who has stayed with me through my story so far! I am soooo sorry that it has been so long! For the last two weeks I have had about ten minutes on the computer per day! But hopefully I will have more soon because school is almost over! **

**Thank you to all of my betas:**

**Butterflyfeelings: You are an awesome beta! You are great inspiration!**

**Hollowmeadow: You are a great friend! WE have so much in common and you help me whenever I need it!**

**Chefchick: You are my beta as well as my best friend! You always give me good ideas!**

**Inkyhat11: You are an awesome writer and help me improve my stories in more ways than one! You are AWSEOME!**

**Ok sorry for the long authors note! Please read and enjoy!**

Amy and Ashley stared at each other, wordlessly. Ashley looked up at her older sister. Then they heard a quiet beep and they both looked at test. There was a small negative sigh. Amy let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, and Ashley relaxed. Amy looked into the mirror, trying to think clearly, but what she saw didn't help. She was a ghost. Pale white, ashen looking, like a zombie. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she shook them away so she could concentrate on Ashley. "What were you thinking? You've seen me go through this! How could you do something so stupid?"

Ashley glared at Amy, but there was a hint of fear in her eyes at her sister's ghastly appearance. She spoke harshly, not stopping to think. "I had protection, unlike you! I actually planned it!" As soon as the words left her mouth Ashley wanted them back. She snapped her mouth shut, "Wait. Forget that...What happened to you?"

"Don't change the subject Ashley! Who was it?" Amy turned from the mirror to face her sister. She felt betrayed. Ashley had seen what Amy had been through with John, and then she'd just gone off and had sex. Amy heard the phone ring and instinctively tensed but remained staring at Ashley.

"Thomas." Ashley stated it as if it was no big deal, something she did every day.

"John and Ben are in the hospital...John is getting better, Ben…" She trailed off, hearing Ricky coming through the hall. Ashley quickly threw out the test and Amy looked at Ricky. "What is it?"

Ricky leaned against the door way, suddenly looking tired but relieved. "John is ok. We can go pick him up later today."

At first Amy could only stand there and stare at Ricky. Then she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ricky! John will be ok! I was worried…" She leaned back and looked at Ricky, thinking of Ben.

Ricky caught the look in her eyes. "I was getting to that. He is out of surgery but still in critical condition… Anything could happen."

Amy looked down, feeling numb. She struggled to breathe, overcome with relief as well as fear and sadness. "I want to go see him and John." She whispered in a small voice. Ricky simply nodded and towed her to the car, her legs barely moving.

They were both silent on the ride, and when they got into the hospital lobby. Ricky walked up to the nurse and asked for John's room number. She looked up surprised, as if she thought that Amy and Ricky were too young to be parents, but she simply told Ricky that John was in room 574. Ricky nodded and he and Amy walked towards the room.

Ricky was the first to walk in, but Amy wasn't sure. Ricky came back out, looking confused. "Amy, aren't you coming in?"

"Ricky I don't want to break down crying." She looked at the floor where she saw a few stray tears had landed embarrassed at her fear.

Ricky smirked. "Amy, come on. Remember anything that you see in here, it will only be worse with Ben." Amy glared at him but walked in.

She looked down into a little bassinet, fighting tears. John was laying there, a needle in his arm and tubes up his nose. He looked so small and helpless. Ricky came up and wrapped his Arms around Amy, trying to console her. She gently stroked John's cheek, jerking her hand back when he whimpered. Amy's heart broke at her son's pain. She turned into Ricky, as if to hide from the sad and pitiful sight.

The two of them stood there for awhile before either one spoke."We will be back later buddy. Hang in there..." Ricky murmured quietly. He and Amy turned and went towards Ben's room. Amy had to force her legs to move. They didn't want to. Seeing John had been bad enough, and Ben would only be much worse.

The door was open when they walked by. Amy peeked in unsure what she would see. When she could see Ben, she jerked her head back as if something had slapped her. Ricky immediately supported her before she could fall. "What was it?"

Amy shook her head, unable to speak. After seeing John and then seeing whatever was in the room, she was barley coherent. Ricky leaned Amy against the wall and looked into the room himself.

At first Ricky couldn't see what Amy saw. All he could see was the other wall and bed. Then he looked at the wall directly beside him. Ben was lying on the bed, unconscious. There were several IVs sticking into his bare arm. The heart monitor beside the bed beeped gently, though the beats were oddly slow. Ricky whipped his head around, shocked, to look at Amy.

She was crumpled on the floor, unconscious. Ricky looked down at her. There were deep circles under her eyes, and she looked weak. Seeing Ben had knocked all the energy out of her. Ricky smirked, and then leaned down to cradle her in his arms. He slowly walked through the hospital, and out into the chilly, dark night, still holding the young mother in his arms.

**Ok I really don't like this chapter. It feels like it is just missing something. Maybe you liked it! I won't be updating this story for a little while but I plan to write two one-shots as soon as I can. Please leave a review! Thanks! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey sorry it has been awhile. I have another three stories in the making and I am trying to concentrate on them for a little each day. But by then I am so tired I can't concentrate on this story enough to write. And I have a request for all my readers who review: If you have read my one-shots, please give me another big scene that I could do! I can't think of any!**

**I would like to thank all of my AMAZING betas! You guys are the best and are constantly helping me!**

Ricky slowly walked out into the cool, dark night carrying a sleeping Amy in his arms. When he arrived at his car, he was startled to see a red convertible parked beside it. He was even more surprised to see Adrian walking up to him, her eyes red and blotchy looking. He watched her as she walked to him. "Why are _you_ here?"

Adrian looked down at her feet as she answered in a shaky voice. "O-One of my friends is staying here. I came to see them."

Ricky smirked. "Since when do you care when one of your friends… Wait, don't tell me you`re going out with Ben!"

Adrian glared up at Ricky and brushed past him and into the hospital. Ricky chuckled, accidently waking up Amy. She looked around, disoriented, and then looked up at Ricky. "Who was that?"

Ricky gently set Amy into the car, ignoring the question. "How are you feeling Amy? You just collapsed in there."

Amy looked up at Ricky with haunted eyes. "I felt so horrible, leaving John in there like that. He looked so small and helpless. It looked like he could still die! And then when I saw Ben…" Amy looked away, unwilling to admit how much pain she felt at the thought of Ben dying.

Ricky nodded, just thinking she was overly tired. "Well, you can rest for a little while now. We won't be able to pick up John for a while longer. I am just going to get something to eat." Ricky lied smoothly. He wasn't going inside the hospital for food. Ricky quickly kissed Amy's cheek, and then turned away so he could hide his smirk. Amy watched him go, a smile playing on the corners of her lips.

Ricky walked into the hospital and through the long halls, stopping at Ben's room. He heard someone crying quietly inside and carefully peeked his head around the doorway, silently hoping not to see Ben's dad. Adrian was sitting beside the bedside, crying softly. Ricky smirked again and walked into the room as if he owned the place. He looked at Adrian and then Ben. "So after I went after Amy, the best you could find was Ben?"

Adrian glared up at Ricky, but before she could answer, another voice interrupted her. "Ricky? Adrian is dating Ben!" Ricky whipped around to look at Amy. She was standing there with two big spots of rage on her cheeks. "But he tried to kiss me just a couple of days ago!" Ricky and Adrian looked to Amy with surprise.

Adrian slowly stood up, her voice dark with anger. "He has been dating me for a week now. We are extremely happy. He has no reason to want you now. Not that he ever wanted you for anything other than sex!"

"What? H-He only went out with me for sex? But if he knew I was pregnant and that I wouldn't have sex with him, then why would he stay all this time?" Amy swayed tiredly, her eyes filled with confusion, sadness and anger, and Ricky steadied her with an arm around her waist. Amy leaned into him tiredly.

Adrian snorted, but before she could speak, once again she was interrupted. This time it was Ben waking up. He looked around him, confusion clear in his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked in a weak voice, thick with pain. Adrian and Amy both looked at him with tears in their eyes.

**Ok so my story is slowly coming to a close! But there are still a few more chapters! Sorry this chapter is so much shorter than the others! I hope this came out like I wanted it to! It was hard to keep Adrian in character. Hopefully I did though! Please read and review! And sorry if the next chapter isn't up for awhile! And don't forget my request at the top of the story!**

**Thanks again! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait! I couldn't make myself sit down and write! But now you guys get to enjoy this chapter, which I had so long to figure out! As always please review! I would like to get up to one hundred reviews. Thank you to my betas! You are all amazing and help me so much. I would like to thank WoundedSparrow for her story, The Road Not Taken. It was a great inspiration to me and some parts of her story were the inspiration for this chapter! Please enjoy!**

Ben looked up sleepily at Amy. He slowly looked from her dead and haunted looking eyes, to her ashen skin, and finally to Ricky's hand, which was wrapped around her waist, supporting her. Although he was in pain, he felt the need to remind Ricky that he was holding Amy, his girlfriend/wife. "I love you Amy. Are you ok?" Adrian and Amy both tensed at his words.

Adrian walked over to Ben and began to gently stroke his hair. "Ben, I am so glad you are alright! I was so worried. I thought you were going to die. I was in..." She trailed off as Ben gave her a confused and slightly disgusted look.

"Why would _you_ be worried about _me_, Adrian?" Ben glanced over at Amy but she had turned into Ricky, who was hugging her to his chest, while smirking in his direction.

Adrian jerked back as if he had slapped her; hurt and confusion clear on her face. Even Amy jerked around, startled by the tone of Bens voice. Ricky kept his arms firmly around Amy and she leaned into him, sparking fury in Ben.

"Ricky, why do you have your arms around my girlfriend?" Adrian looked down at Ben, not knowing what to say.

Amy rubbed her temples, her head hurting in the confusion. "Ben I am not your girlfriend. I am not anyone's girlfriend. He is holding me because it has been a long day, and you are not making it better." Amy turned away once more and buried her head in Ricky's chest. Ben stared at Amy, hurt and anger making his chest ache.

"W-What do you mean, you're not my girlfriend? What did I do?"

Amy's fury from the previous conversation resurfaced. "What did you do? You called me a slut to my face!"

Bens face scrunched up. "What? I never did that. The last time I talked to you was right after you came home from the hospital." Adrian opened her mouth, but the doctor came in glaring. The three of them quickly walked out of the room before the doctor could start to yell.

Amy was the first one to break the silence, saying what was on everyone's mind. "What do you think is going on with Ben?"

Ricky glanced at the closed door, and then looked at Amy. "I don't know. It is like he doesn't remember anything…" He trailed off as Adrian and Amy looked at him in shock. "What?" he asked, wondering what he had said.

Adrian rolled her eyes, but before she could answer Ricky the angry looking doctor came back out. "I have just finished testing Ben. It appears that he has lost his memory of the past two weeks. I believe this was caused by his injuries and is simply temporary." Without waiting for them to respond he turned and walked down the white hallway. Ricky smirked at Amy's outraged face.

"Amy, why do you look like that?"

Amy sighed, trying to calm down. "Ben doesn't remember that we are not dating. It will be so much harder to convince him of what he did if he can't remember." Amy walked into the hospital room and over to Bens bed.

Ben looked up at Adrian. "Am I really am dating you?" His tone held disbelief as well as slight disgust.

Adrian nodded sagely. "Yes you are. For about ten days."

Amy interrupted Ben as he was about to speak. "Ben, Adrian told me something earlier. Did you ask me out just for sex?" Ben looked uncomfortable and kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. He was floundering like one to.

Ricky smirked and looked over at Amy. "I guess that's a yes."

Ben turned to glare at Ricky. "So are you dating Amy now? Or are you still after Grace?"

Ricky rolled his eyes. "Always the jealous one, Sausage Prince. So used to getting whatever you want from your daddy. No I'm not dating Amy and Grace is with Jack again. Adrian has called me quite a few times though." Ricky smirked once more at Adrian's livid expression.

The doctor once more came in, announcing that visiting hours were over. Amy and Ricky walked out together to get their son, and Adrian left by herself, leaving Ben alone with his thoughts.

**I didn't like this chapter much. It felt like at times Amy, Ricky and Adrian were OOC. Maybe I was wrong. There may be two more chapters left, probably one though. I have one more one-shot for Secret life and I am working on one for Twilight, so the next chapter may not be up for awhile. But I will not just abandon my story.**

**Please Review!**


	14. Authors Note 2

**Hey all my readers! I really want to continue to update my story fast and often, but I have many other stories and one-shots that I am currently writing. Also my laptop just broke, and my almost-finished chapter died with it. So I have to re-write it all. This stinks because it was my favorite chapter and one of my longest. I don't remember everything but I will try to re-write it the best I can. Also if you haven't, please check out my Twilight story and one-shot and my Secret Life one-shots if you haven't yet. They may keep you reading for a little until I can get my next chapter up, which will be as soon as I can! Thank you for reading this and keeping with my story!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey sorry for the long wait! I have been so busy lately, but I almost had the chapter done when, of course my laptop died. So I lost the original version of this chapter, which I have to say was my best chapter yet. But it is lucky for you because, I have decided to write two more chapters instead of one to end this story… Unless I get some inspiration, which probably will happen… I also need to think of another multi-chaptered story when this is done. I am considering an A/U but I truly am better at keeping the characters in character. I do have some ideas, although I can say not all of them are good… Sorry for the ramblyish A/N! Enjoy!**

Amy was silent as Ricky and she walked to get John from his room. Ricky watched her face, hoping she would say something soon. As it was he was the one forced to break the uncomfortable silence. "Do you want me to stay over tonight?"

Amy glanced at him, and an expression he couldn't name crossed her face. She quickly turned away from him, murmuring "I would like that."

They stopped at John's room and were met by a nurse holding him. While Amy carefully held their child, Ricky simply stared at them. He was having thoughts about Amy that he didn't like. When Amy noticed his looks she started fidgeting, making John whimper. Ricky quietly took John from her. Amy looked at Ricky and said "I have to go say something to Ben. Will you take John to the car please? I won't be long." Ricky nodded and leaned in to kiss Amy on the cheek. She stared at Ricky for a few moments, dazed. The she mentally shook herself and walked back down the hall towards Ben's room. She could feel Ricky's eyes on her until she turned around the corner.

She stopped outside of his room, secretly hopping that the doctor would be inside so that it would be impossible for her to go in. She thought about what Ben had called after her right after she had turned to go. He said he had still loved her. She half hoped he had meant it. Her feeling still weren't making themselves clear.

She peeked her head around the doorway and instantly she was filled with cold fury. She stomped into the room, startling Adrian and Ben. "Ben, you just told me you loved me! I walk in and you're making out with Adrian? How am I supposed to believe you anymore?" In truth, she was glad she no longer had anything holding her to Ben. Not that she had much before.

"Amy, it's not what it looks like! I can't move. Adrian kissed _me_!" Ben was practically lying through his teeth.

Amy wasn't fooled the least. "Ben, at least have the guts to own up to it. I saw you. I know when someone is kissing someone back. I came here to talk to you about things. Now I know the truth. You used me. Good bye Ben."And then she turned and walked out of Ben's room, and unknowingly, his life.

Ricky met her at the car, John already strapped in and sleeping. Amy sat in back with him, unwilling to be questioned by Ricky just yet. She discovered she wasn't just angry with Ben and Adrian. She couldn't believe her mom had not once called her to check on things. She had gone with David for the part of the week to see the progress of a house. She tried to call her but Anne never even called back. Amy suddenly felt alone and abandoned. Then Ricky looked back at her through the review mirror, slight concern showing on his face. She averted my eyes, but suddenly felt so much better. It was mostly because of Ricky that John was alive. He had helped Amy through everything that had happened. She realized that that was what Ben had been doing. But Amy wasn't suspicious. She couldn't think that Ricky would do anything to her. Not after what had just happened at least.

They pulled up to Amy's house and quickly got John inside and out of the rain. Amy was staring at nothing, just thinking. Ricky couldn't help thinking about her. She looked so worn out. There were deep bags under her eyes, and she just looked like she was half dead. Ricky let his gaze wonder down her body, taking in her thin and frail looking frame to how she was slumping against the wall.

They were both jolted out of their thoughts by John crying. Amy was the first over there, her motherly instinct kicking in. She was desperate to have John quiet so he could rest and get well again. Deciding he was hungry she grabbed a blanket and situated herself before turning to Ricky. That smirk flashed across his face as he obviously stared at her, although his eyes mostly looked at her face, nothing else. Amy once again averted her eyes as she sat in the chair, still holding John. They sat in silence for a few minutes before John kicked off the blanket, just like he had a week or so ago. But this time instead of turning around Ricky kept his gaze locked on Amy's eyes. She hurried to fix her shirt, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

She quickly burped and changed John before setting him back in his bassinet and turning to Ricky. He had the smirk on his face again. She walked over and sat beside him on the bed, although about two feet away. Too far for him to touch her. Unless he moved, like he was. He scooted closer to her laying his hand on her shoulder. "What happened today with Ben? You came out looking like you were furious but still on the verge of tears."

"Ben told me before I left that he loved me. Then I walked to go talk to him about certain things, and I walk in on him and Adrian kissing. Well more like full on making out. He tried to blame the whole thing on Adrian. I told him we were over, and then I walked away." Amy had hurried to get the full story out before she chickened out or started to cry. She glanced over at Ricky, whose face had turned blank. It looked like he was deep in thought about something.

Then a grin spread across his face. Amy opened her mouth to ask him what was up, but then he did something that effectively shut her up. He gently grabbed both of her shoulders, pulling her towards him. Then he gently placed his mouth on hers in a sweet passionate kiss. Amy froze from surprise, then leaned into the kiss and put her hand against Ricky chest. They broke apart and simply stared at each for what seemed like eternity. Both had a smile on their face. Amy finally felt whole and where she was meant to be. Ricky knew Amy accepted him and he knew that he belonged with her.

They leaned in once more and just as their lips meant, the sun came up, casting the room around them in a golden hue. Neither of them noticed, lost in each other's eyes.

**I finished! This is the end of my first story. I was going to end it at the first kiss but I had to add a hint of magic to the end. The ending is a bit tacky, but I really like it! I found out why I couldn't foce myself to write! I need music. So on my other stories, expect faster updates. And if you haven't and you like Twilight, please check out my three stories.**

**Since this is my last chapter I would like to ask as many people to review as possible! I want to know your thoughts on the big ending. I also have a question. Is there any scene in this that you would like in Amy or Ricky's POV? I would be better at Amy but I could try Ricky. I was writing some of this chapter in Amy's POV before I caught myself. I was also considering writing the scene where Ben gets mobbed. Would that be a good idea?**

**Thanks to everyone for staying with me through the whole story!**


	16. An Apology and a OS

**So I know I promised a sequel… I don't have an idea! So I decided to give you guys a one-shot and maybe I'll get some ideas from you guys… Please?**

**This is just a Ricky/Amy moment… When Ricky and Amy talk about John in the kitchen and Ricky pushed Amy's hair out of the way, this is what I want to happen… **

**I got this idea from reading a one-shot by Princess Pinky. She's an amazing author, go check her out! A warning though: She is a Ben/Amy fan. Her stories are still amazing!**

**And yes this is kind of OOC… I'm out of practice. That's another reason why I haven't written the sequel.**

Amy POV

Ricky gently pushed my hair out of my face, seeing as my hands were full of soap.

I was so confused with Ricky sometimes. Sometimes he was this sweet and caring person that I struggled to hide my affection from, and sometimes he turned into a jerk. I wasn't sure if it had something to do with Adrian or me, but he was always sweet to John. No matter how shitty his day was, he always put John before himself.

He had been working so hard to give me money to provide to John. And I had been a royal bitch. I showed him no appreciation for anything he did, and then I disappear on him. I suddenly felt so guilty. He had no idea when I was coming back and I refused to talk to him. I turned my back on him to wipe my hands clear of soap and then slowly turned back to him.

"I'm sorry Ricky." I just blurted it out.

His eyebrows furrowed. "For what?" He asked, while continuing to clean the dishes. I moved to help him but he stopped me. "I'll take care of it. I want to help."

I sighed. "That's just it Ricky! You do so much already and I give you no credit. I gave you hell when you wanted to talk about rights for John."

Ricky appeared shocked by my statement and finished cleaning the dishes in silence. He finished drying them as well while my hands itched to help him. But I just let him do it. I just told him that he did too much and now I'm letting him do all the work.

He slowly turned to me. "I'm not going to lie Amy. I've gotten pretty mad at you for treating me like crap when all I'm trying to do was help you." I winced. "But I've tried to pass it off as your stress as a teenage mother. But when you left with John… It killed me Amy. I don't want to come over here someday, only to find out that you left with my son, without telling me. I want to know that if you ever move away that I will be able to see my son."

I let that sink into me. I hadn't meant to hurt him so badly. When I left, I left to get away from the stress and just… relax with my mom and the babies. I figured he wouldn't care too much, that he would be with Adrian. But I underestimated him. Like always.

I began to pace, running my hand through my hair as I tried to calm my sudden nervousness and gather my thoughts. "Look Ricky. I'm sorry. I didn't know that it would hurt you that much. And I'm sorry for being a bitch about you getting rights to John. It's just…" I trailed off, not wanting tell him.

"It's just?" Ricky walked over to me and gently stopped my hand from pulling my hair.

I huffed loudly. "Do you remember when you were over at Adrian's house and John was waving to you?" At his nod, I continued. "I asked John who his mommy was, he waved at Adrian. That's why I didn't want John around her. I thought that if you got rights and Adrian was around him more often, that… that he wouldn't want me as his mother." My breath caught in my throat as I thought about losing John.

Ricky pulled me into a hug. "That could never happen Amy. John adores you. Just because he likes Adrian doesn't mean you won't always be his mother. And if I do get rights, I will never take John away from you."

I pulled back to look at his face, bathed in the gentle light of the kitchen. His brown eyes smiled down at me reassuringly. I would have to be blind not to notice how truly beautiful Ricky was. His hair was messier than usual after taking care of John, a piece falling carelessly on his forehead and over his eye. I lifted a hand and gently pushed it back into place, letting my hand trail down his cheek as I brought it down.

I could've imagined the happiness I saw shining in his eyes, but I was hoping I wasn't. He leaned forward minutely and I copied him before I caught myself. "I can't kiss you. You're with Adrian."

Ricky smiled that cocky smile that got me in trouble so many months ago. "Just close your eyes."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, bring him closer slowly. I could feel his breath blowing across my face and my lips barely brushed his when I heard. "Amy?"

I pulled back and looked at Ashley, who was standing there with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. "I was just… just…" I stammered.

Ashley finished for me. "Just about to kiss the father of your son, who as of today at school has a girl friend."

I stepped away from Ricky. "She's right Ricky. I can't kiss you. I just broke up with Ben today and you're with Adrian. I can't kiss you if you're with her."

I shook my head at my own stupidity and walked back up to my room, where John was fussing. I picked him up and rocked him until he fell back to sleep in my arms. I stared down at him, trying to imagine what my life would be like if I had never went to band camp…. But I couldn't.

My whole life revolved around John. Sometimes I hated it. When he got in the way of important things. But I never regretted him.

I heard a noise behind and turned around to see Ricky. I set John back down in his crib and turned to face him. He gestured for me to go into my room, and I followed him quietly.

The second we got into my room, he started to speak. "Amy, look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to kiss me. I will never speak of it again if you do."

I tried to look him in the eye, but I couldn't. "Fine Ricky, I want to kiss you. It doesn't change the fact that you're with Adrian still."

He didn't say anything, just flashed that cocky grin once more and gently put his lips on mine without warning. I tried to hold still, but I couldn't help myself when I wrapped my arms around Ricky's neck.

He broke off and looked down at me, a smile on his face. "I want you Amy. Not Adrian. You. I know you like me. I like you too. But I couldn't do anything about it since you were with Ben. But now…"

He leaned down and kissed me once more and I fully surrendered to my feelings.

**So, it's really just a random one shot. I will be posting this as a separate one shot as well. **

**If you have any ideas for, please leave them!**


End file.
